Tension
by kabutoishot
Summary: It's always fun and games until someone gets hurt... u w u) Newt x Hermann, only going to be a few chapters long.
1. Forgotten Tomfoolery

Ok so I've been addicted to HermannNewt and I thought I oughtta add a fic to the vast expanse of the internet so here we go. Also, I'm sorry for any gramatical errors, I wrote this kind of hurriedly but uh, made a few adjustments... so enjoy i guess haha~

* * *

The time was somewhere around five in the afternoon, and the entire building was completely silent after the mission that day. The three groups had succeeded in killing the Kaiju, but considering the famous triplets had been killed, it didn't seem like a very good run. It wasn't the deaths that really shook up the entire base, it was the fact that the human race was still not safe. It was the fact that humans were _still _weak. And the past Kaiju sightings had ended a lot better with very little loss. The only things that had been slightly damaged were the actual Jaegers, and it wasn't like they were irreparable. So the mission really tore apart a lot of hope that many people felt, and they realized that they were not invincible.

Amidst the somber air that floated about the entire area, there was one soul who dared to hold some glee. Of course, the one and only, Dr. Geiszler. How could he be upset when he had just made a fantastic discovery about the Kaiju intestinal tract! There were new little cells he found within there that made it possible to basically live off of their own body. Technically, they didn't actually need food! So of course, this discovery leads to the conclusion that the Kaiju are most definitely not killing humans just because they are hungry fellas.

In order for Newton to understand things more, he was inspecting more of the intestinal tract that had come in from that day's attack. He wanted to spice things up for himself, so he decided to name some of the different parts. The liver he called Sally, the small intestines were named Littler Dipper, and the large intestines were named Big Dipper. His favorite part though was the small sliver of an anus that was discovered, which he named, in honor of his colleague, Herms.

His inspection on the outside was being recorded, as usual since he found it necessary to record every one of his dissections on tape. For science, he said. All for the love of science. He decided to dissect further at this point, and began to make an incision in the bladder, which he named Fuchsia. He would cut some of the cadaver so he could get a small sample to look at under a microscope. Then he would draw it out, and as he did so, he would speak aloud everything that he saw so that the camera would keep it in there.

Hermann, who sat on the other side of the room, was in the middle of scribbling equations in an attempt to prove a theory that it was possible for gravity to be shifted in the portal between Earth and the Kaiju's dimension. It was a very complex equation, and considering how curious gravity is in nature, it was very difficult too. So Hermann was having a hard time staying concentrated on his work while Newton shouted out every little god forsaken detail that he possibly could say.

It only got worse for Hermann after about an hour, for Newton began to dissect the anus of the Kaiju remains. He was sure to save it for last, just so he could be a pain in the ass when he would emphasize the name he gave the anus.

"So, as you can see here, **Herms**, the lovely anus of the Kaiju that was killed earlier..." He would babble something like that every time he could. Every. Single. Time. All so that he could be a dick about an argument they had a while ago about how anal Hermann was about everything. What a pain.

"Dr. Geiszler, for god's sake, I'm trying to concentrate!" Hermann exclaimed, and Newton could hear the desperation in his voice. Newt was fairly surprised by the lack of anger in there. He was also surprised that Hermann didn't scold him for calling him Herms, or Hermann instead of Dr. Gottlieb. Apparently this was something very important.

So they went silent for a moment, and Newton continued his dissection a bit more quietly, and stopped emphasizing Herms as much. Somewhere along Newton's thoughts, one crossed his eyes that seemed to stand out a lot more than the others. That one thought was a bit devlish, childish, and he thought it was silly. He grinned, _Maybe this anal prick needs a laugh? I wonder if I could just..._

And with that thought, Dr. Gottlieb stood up and hurriedly wobbled out of the room, excited and seemingly in a hurry. _Well that was convenient!_ Newt thought, _I guess now's my chance. _Newt hurriedly ran over to the sink and washed off his hands. He then ran over to the blackboard and snatched up all of the chalk off of the little ledge that held it all. He then looked around for a good place he could possibly hide the chalk, which was when he saw a cabinet that was pretty high up, but it was right above a countertop that Hermann never used. Well, Hermann never used that cabinet either, since he said it was "too high up" and "out of reach," but it didn't really make sense to Newton since Hermann was taller than him, and Newton believed that everyone who was taller than him could reach places he couldn't.

He ran over to the cabinet and opened it up, although he had to stand up on his tip toes to reach the actual door of the cabinet. He tossed in the chalk, hoping it would be fairly well hidden, and since it rolled to the balk, it most definitely was. He then remembered that Hermann also had a lot of extra chalk hiding in one of his drawers around his desk. So he ran over to Hermann's desk and began to open the drawers, until he opened the bottom one and found two unopened packs of chalks hiding under some sticky notes. He thought it might be funnier to see Hermann get excited that there might be some chalk, but then realize that there was none left, so he took all of the chalk from one of the boxes, but took the entire other box with him to the cabinet. He then proceeded to toss the rest of the chalk into the cabinet, which slid it's way towards the back. Quickly, he closed the closet and stepped back to think about what he'd just done.

Newt grinned widely, thinking about Hermann's reaction, and how mad he would get when he couldn't find any chalk around. The glare, the angry words, and the attention. Newt enjoyed getting attention from his lab partner for some odd reason, it was just fun to mess with him. He was so damn _easy._ He would get flustered, find other people to blame, sometimes even himself, and then finally when he realized it was Newt, he would get so upset.

Newt looked down at his hands, and realized that they were covered in chalk dust. He jumped and sprinted over to the sink where he washed off the evidence of his crime. He then proceeded to stroll back over to his workspace, where he shoved his hands into the anus, making it seem like they were never clean in the first place. He then proceeded to continue working on his dissection.

_The perfect getaway, _Newt thought to himself once Hermann came back into the room. To Newt's disdain, Hermann didn't go back to the chalkboard. Instead, he found his way over to his computer, the cane tapping and his chest held higher than usual as he went. He then sat down in his chair and began typing out everything that he had just discovered, and also a program that might be able to work out any missteps he could have made in the equation.

Newt grimaced. His prank was completely overlooked by that anal arse! _Are you fucking serious? _Newt thought as he shot a not so mean looking glare over at Hermann. Hermann looked up from typing and noticed Newt looking at him very quickly.

"What do you want Dr. Geiszler?" Hermann questioned in an angry, not not as angry as normal, tone.

"Oh, I just noticed how neat your desk is," Newton began with a bit of a snide overtone to his voice, "and it just suites you since, you know, you're more anal than an actual asshole."

"And how is that a bad thing?! Please explain to me how neatness is so horrid and how useless being organized is! Oh do tell, I am all ears!" Dr. Gottlieb began, his once high head began to sink as he went from prideful to seemingly menacing, but not really too scary because Dr. Gottlieb was as scary as a dainty little flower.

This ridiculously childish argument continued on, and Newt slowly but surely forgot about his fantastic prank. The disappointment left him as Hermann grew more and more pissy, giving Newton enough attention to satiate his devlish side for now.


	2. Pride

Alright chapter 2 oh boy. Is the good stuff gonna come now? Do u get to read your amazing swoonful sex scene now? The world may never know u v u)/ But on a positive note, I finally get to attempt to use my German! (And this is like kinda legit German bc I'm taking German and I mean yeah not google translate stuff. Though I did use which is another translation site but I digress!)

At around three in the morning, after a very loud argument between the two scientists ensued (which caused the general to stomp in and interrupt them long enough to tell them to quiet down), Newt let out a big yawn. He stretched his arms up above his head and leaned back into his comfortable chair. _Time to hit the sack,_ he thought to himself, _the shitty, cold sack._

"I'm headin to bed, Herms," Newt said over another yawn. He briskly stood out of his warm seat and turned toward the door.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? It's Doctor Gottlieb. I attended one of the most highly established and accomplished schools throughout the entire world, and spent enough years there to rightfully earn the title _Doctor._ So I believe I only deserve enough recognition to be called _Doctor _Gottlieb, you ignorant, idiotic-"

"Night Herms," Newt interrupted as a smile crossed his face and he left the lab to head to his resting quarters. He looked back just in time to get a perfect glimpse of Hermann shaking a fist at him, shooting him a furious glare, and a mouthful of more perfect english insults.

Hermann let out a heaving sigh as he watched his intolerable colleague leave, and at that moment he finally finished typing and correcting the equation he spent the past couple of days working on. His theory was definitely going to help the human race in the future, and his mind explored further into the thoughts of what he could accomplish, knowing the gravitational force of the portal. Suddenly, his theory sparked a thought in his mind, _What if we could find a way to use this gravity shift to send a bomb into the Kaiju's dimension?!_

It was a brilliant thought, O_ne that might just change the tides of this apocalyptic war,_ he thought.

He forced himself to his feet, and he grabbed his cane to wobble on over to the chalkboard. He stared at the board as he drew nearer and a hand reached out for an eraser, which he picked up and erased a few variables in his equation, and then went to grab for some chalk. To his despair, he couldn't find any. Not a single damn piece. His initial thoughts were to look all around the chalkboard to see if Doctor Geiszler may have messed with them, then he realized, _No... Doctor Geiszler may be an irritating prick, an imbecile, and an overall idiot, but I would imagine that he has enough couth not to mishandle my precious chalk. That would be childish and pointless! I only imagine he has the ability to not be that dumb. Plus, we're both adults, and I'm sure he isn't that childish._

Once he figured out that the chalk, once on the little rungs that protruded slightly from the bottom of the wheeled chalkboard, was nowhere to be found, he scratched his head and thought, _Perhaps I used up all of the chalk? Or... It could have been those pesky janitors again. I have asked them repeatedly not to touch my precious chalk, but apparently a piece that's only five centimeters long is just too short. "Go get a fresh piece. It might help a little!" No, it would not help, you wasteful ingrates._

He crossed his arms and after giving up on finding his old chalk on the chalkboard, he stumbled over to his desk and opened the bottom drawer where he kept his fresh chalk. He picked up the only box in there, which he presumed was fresh but upon further inspection it was not a brand new box. He started to grow a little worried when he felt the weight of the box, and couldn't really feel any sort of weight shifting around, _I could have sworn I had two brand new boxes of chalk in here..._

He opened the box. Absolutely none. He was growing frantic now, because the idea he originally had in his head was beginning to slip out of his grasp, and he was forgetting the equations which he connected to the theory. He closed the bottom drawer and his hand quickly zipped up to the top drawer. He opened it in a hurry, hoping that maybe, _maybe, _he misplaced his chalk and put it into the top drawer. Alas, all he saw was a bunch of well written papers on different theories that were obscure, unpopular, or fairly unknown theories. He kept these around just in case maybe one day one of those papers may hold some sort of substance which he could use to help him. They had helped him a lot in the past, three of them he was able to base his previous gravity theory off of, actually.

_Oh god, no. Oh no, no no no no no no! No!_ He rushed to all of the other drawers on his side of the lab, skimming through them, hoping that someone else may have messed up and put a piece of chalk into one of his well organized drawers or cabinets, either by mistake or on purpose. _Please Newt, be a dumb idiot for once and tell me that you put a piece riiiiiight... here! _He opened a cabinet and skimmed through it quickly, but very intently. There was not a single piece to be found within any of these files.

_Curse my confounded organized nature! Curse all of it! Maybe Doctor Geiszler was right for once! _This thought plagued his mind as he looked all around, heading over to the odd cabinets that were all awkwardly about a counter which he never used. He opened all of them, but had trouble with the last one because it was, for some unintelligible reason, ever so slightly higher than the rest. By ever so slightly, it's more like nearly 8 inches.

He opened the door of that cabinet, and there he saw it. The chalk he had been looking for. His eyes shimmered with excitement as his heart skipped a beat. He was incredibly delighted that they were perfectly fine, that he finally found them and now he could finally write down what he had been thinking. He had to put these thoughts aside for a moment though and think about how exactly he was going to get them down. They were, after all, a lot closer to the back of the cabinet for some odd reason.

He made up a plan, and as he began pushing his comfortable, three wheeled lab chair over to the counter, he suddenly thought about the chalk's placement, _Why exactly would the chalk be all the way in there...? I never put them there, and I doubt anyone else would even dare put them up in there. It's such an inconvenient place for everyone, unless you're up to no good. And it's not like anyone would have really noticed that I don't use that cabinet unless they're in here a lot-_

"**NEWTON!**" He cried out shrilly to the quiet, and empty room. A growl slipped past his lips, and he took a moment to remember the theory he originally planned to prove, hoping there was something he could still save from his own forgetfulness.

The chalk was really far in the back, and Doctor Gottlieb knew that his chair was very unstable, but he knew that ht could handle it. He got up on the chair, wobbling it a little bit as he tried to balance himself while simultaneously avoiding putting any pressure onto his bad leg. Once he was finally steady, he reached back and grabbed on to all of the chalk he could with both of his hands, somehow getting every last piece. With every piece in his hand, a smile found itself on his usually frowning or angry face.

He was beginning to remember things from his past, the times when he was still feeble after the accident that completely ruined his poor leg. There was one memory that really stood out to Hermann at this time, one which had always haunted him, one that caused him to feel less of himself for the longest time.

It was a rainy afternoon, only a few days after Hermann had finally left the hospital he stayed in for nearly a month. He found himself using the stupid cane they had given him, just because it really did help him. He was beginning to think of a brilliant idea, one that he could never remember after this event, but he knew it would have showed the world that he was more than a cripple.

He was in the kitchen, hobbling about on his cane, trying to find a pencil to go with the paper he had placed on the table. His mother was also there, sitting at the table sipping at her coffee for the morning. She didn't really understand any of the science mumbo jumbo he spoke to her about, but she always humored him and tried to listen and seem interested. Today though, Hermann grew tired of speaking to deaf ears that didn't actually care for what he was saying, so he wanted to be able to write down his idea, maybe share it with his highly esteemed father who was also a scientist in mathematics.

Hermann wanted a pencil. That's all he wanted. He tried so hard to reach up to the cabinet he knew had the pencils in it, but he just couldn't quite reach up. Finally, after a painful, and very wobbly jump, he hopped up and opened the cabinet door. He nearly fell over in his attempt, but he made his way back to his feet.

His mother asked him if he wanted help, but he assured her that he could handle it, he was strong enough to get a pencil and prove himself. _He knew he could. _So he continued trying to reach for the pencils, stretching his arm out as far as he could, and lifting himself up on to his toes. He reached, and reached, but it was just out of his grasp. He tried harder, pushed himself to the limits, hopped higher until his leg began to bleed at some of the stitches because they were being torn open.

"Halt Hermann! Halt Halt!" His mother begged as she stood from her seat and ran over next to him. She tried to hold him down, but he kept hopping on his legs, he kept bleeding, crying out from the pain that seered through his entire body. "Ich kann, Ich kann Mutti! Ich kann es ausreichen!"

His shrill cries of "Ich kann," continued, even as his mother held him to the floor, begging him to stop. His face was being covered in the tears that poured down his face, his cheeks were as shiny as smooth rocks underneath clear water. He continued, pushing away his mother, until finally they were both on the floor, his head in her chest and sobs being let out like war cries of Spartans.

His leg was bleeding so badly, his body was seizing with every deep inhalation he made, his breath so heavy and rugged that he was losing his breath. He felt completely defeated, completely lost and incomplete. He was weak, he was a misfit, he would never be able to do anything on his own, and he would always need someone around to help him with even the simplest of tasks.

"Mutti, warum bin ich nutzloss?" He asked his mother as he finally began to regain his composure. He stared at his loving mother, and she stared at him, utter disbelief that her son would think such a thing about himself, but after this whole performance, she understood that he was going to have trouble into his adult years. All she could do was grab onto him and pull him closer, hold him tighter, remind him that she loved him. She hoped that maybe that would be enough to help him, but she knew that it wouldn't.

Herman felt a shiver go down his spine when the memory finally passed, but a warm pride began to flow into his heart. He finally overcame that. He could actually do things on his own, he overcame his disability, and learned how to completely overlook it. He felt stronger now that he knew he was useful, now that he knew he could finally do things. Now that he _could._

"Ich kann," slipped through his teeth, and he finally found himself coming back down to reality.

For that split second, he actually believed in himself, and he believed he was a strong person. He was full of pride, full of giddiness, things that he didn't feel on a normal basis. This amazing pride crashed down though as he began to wobble on the chair, and his balance was no longer maintained. The chair veered to the right, and he instantly fell over. As he was midair, he felt the high exhilaration of pride leave him, and in it's stead was shame for having ever felt like things had changed.

He was still weak, still unable to truly take care of himself. And for this, he hated himself, but he would never show it to a single human being ever again. In an attempt to maintain some pride, Hermann attempted to land on his good side, but instead just fell onto his stomach. His hands pushed down on to the ground, but because he put them in such awkward places, they didn't cushion the fall too much.

With that rough landing, everything began to hurt. His bad leg, his good leg, his stomach, chest, cheeks, but mostly his pride. He couldn't prove to himself that he was able to overpower this without help. He just wanted to prove himself to himself for once in his god damn life.

His eyes began to concentrate, and the chalk on the ground caught his attention. Every single piece was now either shattered and completely useless, or so small that they wouldn't be able to be even taped back together. _Useless, _he thought to himself, _I'm completely useless to everyone. I can't even stand up on a bloody chair to grab some stupid chalk._

It would be at least a day or two before more chalk might arrive, and he'd have to be sure to request it in the morning so it would probably come in about two days. Hermann didn't have two days to wait, he didn't have time to waste waiting for things that shouldn't be messed with. He didn't have time for this stupid prank, he didn't have time for-

"_Newton..._" He hissed out as his slowly bruising cheeks began to lift off of the chilly tiled floor.


End file.
